reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan
Rowan lived in The Blood Wood with her brother Carrick. They were both skilled hunters and appeared to live alone. Personality Rowan had a no-nonsense attitude while hunting and in her spare time was a caring older sister to her brother, with a kind heart and a bit flirty towards Bash, who she ran into while hunting. Early Life Not much is known about Rowan's early life. Her parents are both dead and she lived with her brother for an unknown amount of years. Season 1 * Dirty Laundry Rowan was out hunting and had already set a boar trap when a scruffy young man walked though the forest. Much to Rowan annoyance she had to stop the person from stepping on her boar trap, it would have both killed him, and ruined her trap. Rowan tackled the man to the ground, he had surprisinly good reflexes and was able to flip her over. He noticed her tattoo but before he could say anything she told him she was a hunter. Rowan showed him her trap that he almost got himself killed with. He introduced himself as Sebastian and apologized for his stupidity. Hours later aftering hunting fesinst with him she brought him home and introduced him to her brother Carrick. She left the two alone while she gutted and cleaned the birds. Not long after she left a wild looking girl emerge from the forest. Rowan got her settled in a little but noticed her very expensive clothing under all the dirt. She also knew this girl had been held by heathens and they had been draining her of her blood. When she suggested they give the girl back, the girl freaked out and began cutting herself before falling over. Sebastian said he knew her and couldn't give her back. He took her somewhere for safe keeping. The next night Sebastian came back. Rowan invited him in, she'd caught her boar so had more than enough food to share with him. She convinced him to stay the night. * The Darkness The next day Sebastian and Rowan said their goodbyes. When Sebastian walked out the door, he saw a smear of red blood on the doorframe. Their house had been chosen by The Darkness. Sebastian asked what that meant, and it was explained to him that someone in your family would be chosen to be sacrificed to The Darkness. [[The Darkness. Sebastian didn't know what The Darkness was, that could tell everyone Rowan's family seem very scared of it. He tried to convince everyone to fight back, giving them weapons and tips on how to do so. Rowan told him it was no good, and brought him back into the house to collect his belongings. Sebastian realized too late that she had poisoned his drink and he was soon knocked unconscious. That night he awoke in the barn, tied up on all fours, ready to be sacrificed. Rowan's family apologized for what they were about to do. A dark figure came in and immediately slaughtered the baby goat they had left for it. But, before Sebastian could be taken, Rowan looked up, made eye contact with the beast and she was taken instead. Sebastian scr6een that there was nothing he could do. The next day he went out looking for her, all day and night, but found nothing. Even her brother had given up hope. * Monsters Bash came back the next day with his brother, Prince Francis after telling him about the monster in the woods. They never found Rowan, but her hand had ben cut off and left over ice to tell them to stop looking. Notes * Had a Pagan tattoo in her right pinky finger.The Darkness. * Lived in a Little Wooden House with her brother.The Darkness. * Had a romantic relationship with Sebastian but it is unknown how far they took it. The Darkness. Appearances References }} Category:Female Category:Character Category:French Category:Pagan Category:Deceased